Midnight Dawn
by Twilight Akashiya
Summary: Yuki Cerulean is a mage in Fairy Tail who usually kept to herself. One day while on an S-Class mission she life takes a huge turn, she joins Team Natsu and joins then on their adventures. While dealing with her love life and her trials of betrayal. Rating
1. Chapter 1

**I am re-posting this from my Quizilla account so don't think I copied it!**

**Just so you get the point of this: I do not own Fairy, its story line, or its characters, if I did, Juvia would replace Lucy as the main protagonist and Gray would replace Natsu.**

**Just so you guys know, my OC will sometimes replace Juvia in the story, so sorry to all of my fellow Juvia lovers.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Memory**

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail, no one knows if fairies have tails or if fairies even exist, creating an endless mystery for eternity. Perhaps one day the members of this guild will choose to find out which lead to an amazing journey...<em>

* * *

><p>In the land of Fiore is where the Guild lies, a guild for mages capable of wielding many different types of magic. There are mages and non-mages that live peacefully and sometimes sending requested jobs to the many guilds spread across the lands.<p>

Fairy Tail is a growing guild in both size and popularity. Ranks are placed to those of greater skill, they are called S-Class wizards. Natsu Dragneel, a power Fire Dragon Slayer, battled against his guildmate Erza Scarlet, an S-Class mage who uses Requip magic and a technique known as the Knight. Natsu challenged her after a mission against the Dark Guild members of Eisenwald at Ochibana station.

Gray Fullbuster, a talented Ice-Make wizard; Lucy, a Celestial Mage, and Happy, a unique cat capable of flight are also comrades. The five of them formed a team of sorts, as the battle had just began, it was interrupted by a Council Messenger. Erza was arrested for apparently destroying the Guild-Masters' meeting hall in Clover Town. But in truth, Natsu, Gray, and Erza had all destroyed the meeting hall from the demon flute, Lullaby.

However, Erza was merely a reason for the Council to not take the fault for the accidental release of the flute created by the Death Mage, Zeref. This arrest was also a way for the Council to show the other guilds that breaking the rules and laws will not go unpunished. She and sadly Natsu were both confined in prison for the night due to Natsu's terrible display to help a comrade. They were gathered in the guild hall of Fairy Tail talking among each other as the townsfolk of Magnolia Town were watching a cloaked figure and a young woman walk in the direction of the Fairy Tail guild hall...

"Do you always have to put them to sleep, Mystogan?" The young female wizard asked her fellow guild member and companion.

Mystogan's dark eyes connected with her own sapphire blue ones, he didn't have to answer her. She could tell by the look in those mysterious eyes, she had spent enough time with him to know the masked wizard well.

*Sweat Drop*

"Surely there's a better way, they are fellow guild members after all. I am a little worried about staying though... It's been awhile because of my last job. Thank you for your help with that by the way. I guess I owe you again." Sher replied with a sweet smile for him while thinking of the last S-Class request she had taken.

On the woman's chest was an aqua blue Fairy Tail mark proudly peeking through her white and blue tank top she wore with deep blue denim shorts. The two walked up to the guild hall doors as he cast his spell. She didn't have much of a choice but to stay now not only was she leaning on Mystogan too much, she has to get over her fear.

As the pair walked into the guild together, several members were either fallen on the ground or leaning against something to try to fight the drowsiness, "I swore to keep your secret, Yuki. I won't betray you."

There was nothing special about his answer, but it made her slow down and trail behind him, his words nearly made her blush, but she kept her composure. The Guild-Master, Makarov Dreyar, looked at the two two surprised to see them both. Mystogan usually came in alone while Yuki tended to avoid the guild, he and the Master had go be through a lot to help her.

"Mystogan... And Yuki as well?" Master said drowsily as she gave him a warm smile.

Mystogan walked up to the request board, taking a request to slay a monster, "I'm going to be taking jobs that take less time for awhile, Master." Yuki told him kindly as Mystogan walked up to her side showing the Master which job he took.

"I shall return." Mystogan informed him before giving a quick glance at Yuki.

Master looked up at him swiftly, "No wait! Lift your sleeping spell before you leave!"

"Five."

Mystogan looked at Yuki before he started to walk out of the guild, "Be safe." He told her as he walked by her.

"Four."

Yuki turned fast to watch him leave, her long blue hair moved with her, "Be safe, Mystogan." Their friendship was different than the ones she shared with others, Mystogan always seemed to show up when she needed help and was on her own. He saw through her lies of not needing anyone and saw how lonely she truly felt.

"Three."

He walked towards the door with slight hesitation to leave her behind, it was a weakness on his part now. They had worked together on several requests for a few years now, he wouldn't admit it but he had come to care for her deeply. He couldn't understand why but every time he could feel her pain, he could feel when she needed him and he never hesitated to come to her aid.

"Two."

Mystogan knew that she wasn't meant for a life of solitude as he had chosen. They were different, more than anyone could ever know, but he still couldn't shut her out of his life. He secretly vowed to protect her even if it meant protecting her from herself and even the guild. She was worried of the power she held along the secrets she had to carry but it was a burden she had chosen all on her own.

"One."

Yuki watched his figure waver before it disappeared from sight as the guild members started to awake with yawns and complaints. Natsu, however had not awoken with the rest yet, but he was someone Yuki tended to avoid more so than others.

"How long before they notice?" Tara asked her Master as he continued to drink his ale. Mira noticed right away, they had been friends since she joined along with Erza. Yuki used to keep them from fighting each other or keep the two girls from beating Natsu and Gray. Mira was silent however as she came over to give her a hug, not giving away her presence yet.

"Was Mystogan here again?" Macao asked aloud.

Jet cursed him for the spell, "What a jerk!"

"why does he have to put us to sleep every time he comes here?" Levy asked no one in particular.

A new voice caught Yuki's attention to a young blonde, "Who is this Mystogan guy?"

"Well for one, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman partly answered for her.

Her face turned to amazement, "Wow! Really?"

"Yeah and for some reason, he doesn't want anyone to see what he looks like." Gray also helped answer her curiosity, "So every time he comes here he casts a sleeping spell."

_That must be the Celestial Wizard I've been hearing about, Lucy was her name if I recall._ Yuki thought as she listened to them talk not far from her.

Gray slowly turned his head in the direction of the Master as he spoke, "Master Makarov's the only one whose seen his fa- Yuki!?" Gray spouted out not thinking and being surprised to see her. This gained a lot of attention, Erza's face lit up like a light bulb, Lucy was confused, Cana was so happy to see her, Natsu was still asleep, Macao and Wakaba were surprised like Elfman.

*Sweat drop* _Why is Gray... Sparkling?_ "That's not true. I've seen him before, maybe not as much as the lovely Yuki here." A familiar male voice cut in before anyone could great her.

"Stuff it bolt boy!" Yuki grumbled at him only earning a quick moment of annoying Laxus.

"Laxus and Yuki?" Elfman questioned as everyone's surprised faces grew.

Wakaba had a comment as well, "Talk about rare!"

"You two are never here." Macao added.

Yuki chose to ignore the commotion around her, she knew Laxus well even if they had grown apart from one another.

"And there's another contenders..." Gray pouted making Lucy even more confused.

Laxus enjoyed getting under Yuki's skin, Mystogan was a very touchy subject he had learned as the two slightly grew apart, "Mystogan's just a little shy right, Yuki? You should all respect his privacy."

Natsu's eyes popped open at the sound of Laxus' voice, "All right, Laxus! You and me... Right now!" He hollered up to him with a fist raised.

"Getting your butt kicked once today wasn't enough?" Gray asked him remembering Erza's easy take down earlier.

The smirk grew on the lightning wizard's face, "Yeah pal, if you can't even win against the redhead, why bother?!"

"What are you trying to say!?" Erza demanded with an angry and dark look.

Gray went chibi size with his hands held up scared by her reaction, "No need to get all worked up, Erza!"

Laxus held his arms out for everyone to see, "I'm saying that I'm the guild's strongest wizard!"

"I didn't think it was possible, but his ego grew more than it did last time..." Yuki muttered to Mira making her giggle and the Master nodded his head in agreement.

Natsu glared at Laxus ready for a challenge, "Oh yeah! Come down here and prove it!"

"Why don't you come to me little man!" Laxus egged. Yuki's temper was never short but Laxus had a way of getting a rise out of her. She cared for everyone at Fairy Tail which was why she kept her distance.

"With pleasure!" Natsu jump off the table and charged past Makarov, Mira and Yuki forgetting an important rule. Just before Natsu could get up the stairs the Masters fist grew huge and stretched over to slam Natsu to the ground pinning him.

"Your not allowed on the second floor Natsu... At least not yet!" Master told him as Natsu tried to get unstuck.

"You made him grumpy!" Laxus mocked.

Natsu was furious, "Shut up!"

***BAM***

The guild watched as Yuki had managed to swiftly move from her spot, launch herself off the Masters fist, squishing Natsu and head butting Laxus making him stumble back. Most members were aware of their history and weren't surprised how ever Lucy jumped up in surprise.

Natsu was stunned and wasn't used to her defending him since she tried to avoid him majority of the time, "Gloating doesn't make you strongest wizard in the guild. You have no right to mock any of our fellow guild members." Her voice was calm, collected but angry. Natsu stared at her in slight amazement, something about her always felt familiar to him but she withdrew herself from him.

"You may not like it, Yuki, but the most powerful wizard in the guild isn't some chick or a hooded weirdo. You wanna know what the strongest wizard looks like? YOU'RE LOOKING AT HIM!"

***BAM***

Yuki hit him with her fist on top of his head this time, "Can it Laxus or the guild can watch me kick your ass!"

"Try it and everyone gets to find out your little sec- -" Laxus started to call her on but that Master interrupted, "That's enough out of you Laxus! Yuki come down here so I can introduce you to our newest member."

"Ya that's right, run back down little favorite!" Laxus mocked her knowing she would fight back. It was his way of keeping her by him a little longer even if she didn't know it.

Yuki stopped inches from him butting her head against his own, "Says the whiny grand brat!"

"Oh yea, I'll show you whiny after I mop the floor with you!" Laxus argued back his smirk growing as he butted his own head against hers.

*Sweat drops*

The master sighed while Mira, Cana and Erza smiled fondly at the two arguing, "Sometimes those two act and sound too much like Natsu and Gray." Makarov grumbled into his cup.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean, Gramps!?" Natsu and Gray demanded together before glaring at each other.

"Lightning Brains!"

"Sea Hag!"

"They need better insults..." Macao chuckled.

Elfman stood proud of her, "She's just showing him who's the man!"

"You'd think they get those insults from Natsu and Gray..." Wakaba laughed.

"Yeah, but Yuki's never watched those two fight recently though.." Macao added.

"ENOUGH!" The Master roared making everyone stop and look at him, "Laxus leave Yuki be, Yuk ignore Laxus and come down here child!"

She chose to ignore him and quickly jumped down from the upper level right beside Mira once again. Erza was the first to come to her followed by Gray, Elfman, Cana and several other guild members.

Lucy was slightly hesitant, "Yuki, I want you to meet our newest member. This is Lucy." Master said as she drew close enough to the crowd.

Yuki found the girl she had spotted earlier with an elegant bow she introduced herself, "My name is Yuki Aquaria, it is a pleasure to meet you. I must sadly admit that I don't have a welcoming gift fr you..."

"It's so nice to meet you too, but you really don't need to get me anything." Lucy almost stuttered. She was so surprised how beautiful woman was before her, but it was more than that there was this calming aura around her heart that instantly made almost everyone relax. Lucy looked at those around the mysterious woman seemed to have fond and heart warming smiles but before anyone could say anything else Yuki's eyes opened wide for an instant before she looked not far from Lucy. She turned to find Natsu with Happy not far from him.

Natsu suddenly gave a small smile, "Thanks, Yuki. I'm glad you're back safe."

Y-Your welcome though Laxus needed to be put in his place was all." She stuttered for a moment. Lucy watched her reaction before she caught Gray shoving Natsu to the side, "Yuki! I'm so happy you came back to us safely!"

_He's doing that weird sparkly thing again... I'll never understand him at all..._ Yuki thought to herself with a sweat drop, "I'm glad your all safe as well."

"Does that mean you were worried about me?" Gray asked with hope, Yuki gave a small smile, "I worry about everyone in the guild... I can just imagine the grief you and Natsu have caused my poor Er-chan."

*Sweat Drops* "She'll never click in that he likes her, will she?" Macao whispered to Mira and Wakaba.

They shook their heads, "That's Yuki for you." Mira giggled.

"She's one of a kind." Wakaba agreed.

Erza was next to greet her long time companion, Yuki however instantly pulled her into a warm hug causing the Requip mage to blush slightly before returning the hug, "I'm so happyto know that you're safe, Er-chan. Had I been here they would have never been allowed to put you in handcuffs."

"Don't fret, Yuki. It was merely a mock trial until an idiot barged in..." She glared at Natsu.

Yuki finally gave small and short chuckle, "He meant well at least." She gave a full smile finally as well looking at everyone, "I'm so glad to be home..." She then looked at their Master who smiled and held his cup up, "Let's party!"

_**Somehow, I think everyone in this guild is alike in some way...**_ Lucy thought to herself with a smile. Cheers filled the guild as everyone welcomed back a member to their guild and family. It took some time but Lucy watched closely as she mingle, she noted how Yuki kept her distance physically as if she only knew how to pass on sweet words but never get close to anyone. The aura around her remained the same, calm, collected, and relaxed but something seemed off about how the ocean-haired girl moved and acted.

Lucy just couldn't figure it out, "Mira?" Lucy asked once things started to settle down.

"Hm?"

"What is Yuki's magic?"

Mira was quiet for a moment, "To be honest not many people know in this guild, when she first came to the guild Master informed us to leave her be about it because her magic was too much for her own body." Lucy was listening intently but didn't miss the sad look Mira wore, "It's a secret she keeps because the over-whelming power can be dangerous... I worry about her since she keeps her distance from most of us but lately Mystogan seems to have broken down the walls of her frozen heart a bit and she has started to open to some of us... One day I think she'll open up totally and feel comfortable with herself and her magic."

"You seem to be very close..." Lucy muttered fondly.

Mira smiled as Erza walked up to them, "Yuki used to be the peace maker between Mira and I as well as Natsu and Gray, even if she wasn't around all the time... She always wanted us to be happy and never allowed anyone to cause us harm." Erza looked at Lucy, "She is special to us just as we are special to her. You will see Lucy, I have no doubt that you and Yuki will be friends in no time."

"I hope so..."

* * *

><p>She wasn't sure why she had chosen the Galuna quest, but she had to stand on her own without Mystogan and separated from Laxus. The reward caught her attention, it would be the perfect welcoming gift for Lucy. She could feel his eyes on her as she spoke with Mira quickly before the young and beautiful woman went back down to the bar. He had been trying to find out how Mystogan and her communicated, ever since she left the Thunder Legion. <em>I'll never understand why Laxus hates him so much... I wish things hadn't turned out this way...<em> Yuki thought to herself saddened remembering the past.

Yuki was just walking down the stairs at the guild when she heard Mira explaining S-Class quests to Lucy. Most of the members were passed out or had gone home after the party, Yuki had been thrilled to be home but she couldn't stay to long out of fear 'he' would discover her secret...

"Master Makarov hand picks the wizards he thinks are capable handling these job. There are only six people in the entire guild that are considered S-Class. That includes Laxus, Mystogan, Erza and Yuki who you met earlier." Mira stated then looked at Yuki who stopped at the bottom with a small smile.

Yuki looked kindly at Lucy, "I wouldn't worry about it Lucy."

"That's right, in my opinion there's no amount of money that worth risking your life over." Mira agreed.

Lucy smiled back, "Yeah, no kidding."

"Are you leaving now, Yuki?" Mira asked already knowing she had chosen one of those very quests.

Yuki nodding before giving a small wave and walking towards the door, "I should back soon. Take care Mira, Be safe Lucy."

"Bye Yuki!" They said together as the young mage left the guild once again.

* * *

><p>"Master!" Mira cried out suddenly in the guild with a panic struck face, ""I don't know what's happened! One of the S-Class quests is missing!"<p>

Makarov sat there for a moment sipping his coffee before he suddenly spit all out almost choking.

"Say what?" Wakaba asked with a pipe in his mouth, "One of the jobs on the second floor is missing?"

"But the jobs up there are S-Class quests. Anyone know who took of with it?" Macao asked out loud.

Mira spoke up quickly, "Yuki chose the job but informed me she would leave on the board. It was a marker for if he came to find her." They all knew who he was, Mystogan always checked the boards for Yuki.

"I know." Laxus voice cut in upon hearing that information with an arrogant smirk, "A little blue cat flew up here and ripped it off the board."

"It was Happy!?" Her eyes widened knowing what that implied.

Muttering filled the guild, many spoke ill of them while others pointed out that Yuki would be there to assist or beat them for coming. Others noted how she avoided Natsu and that this wouldn't end well.

"That's a serious breach of the rules. Hey Gramps, stunt like that will get you kicked out of them guild, am I right?" The Master stood there quietly ignoring Laxus taunting, "Not like it matters, its not like those three losers are going to make it back from an S-Class quest. Yuki will either beat them for their stupidity or have to save their sorry lives."

Mira was angry while she stomped up the stairs during his speech, "Laxus! If you knew why didn't you stop him?" Mira was not only worried for their safety but also the situations her dear friend would now be stuck in.

"Oh lighten up! All I saw was a blue cat flying off with a piece of paper in its mouth trying to act all sneaky. Besides Yuki avoids fire brains like the plague, can't wait to find out her reaction."

The look Mira gave him a look that could of killed most men but Laxus chuckled, "You haven't given me that look in awhile."

"This isn't good... Well which job was it?" Master asked.

"For lifting the curse on Galuna Island.."

"What!"

"Galuna Island!"

"Are they insane?"

"Their even dumber than we thought!"

"Go and fetch them at once!" The Master demanded.

Laxus waved him off, "Ya right! I got better things to do Gramps, besides Yuki has already left. Everyone in Fairy Tail should be able to take care of themselves right?"

"I don't care how you feel about Yuki and Natsu! The fact is your the only one strong enough to keep Yuki from hurting him and return with him by force!" The Master argued back.

A chair scrapped across the floor, "Sorry Master but I'm afraid I gotta disagree with you." Grey stepped into the conversation. I will finally have the chance... to figure out her secret... Gray thought to himself with determination.

* * *

><p>Mystogan's POV<p>

As I walked through the shadows after finishing the quest I had taken yesterday, I thought about Yuki. I couldn't deny I was slightly worried about leaving her behind but I wasn't from here and I didn't belong at her side. When I had first met her she seemed so lonely, scared and withdrawn from the rest of the world. I still don't fully understand why I came to her aid that day but I couldn't get her out of my mind after that. The Thunder Legion had left her on her own which almost cost her life. Laxus has begun to hate me the more Yuki and I are around each other. We didn't talk much, Yuki never bugged me about my past but always seemed to be there when I needed her.

I realized what I was doing was wrong but I always wanted to make sure she was at my side, I know everything about her and yet I tell her nothing. She never seemed to mind though, she was oblivious to my feelings as well as Laxus, Gray and Freed's feelings. Those were the only people I am aware of that felt that way about her, it made me feel jealous, yet I hide all of that behind the mask.

I made it to Magnolia and I managed to sneak into the guild after hours to find remnants of a trace Yuki had left for me. The actual marker was missing but I could feel that she had left a marker behind so I could find her. I was so absorbed into trying to figure out what might have happened I didn't notice Laxus behind me, "So you do come looking for her... Kind of stalker like, Mystogan."

I didn't answer him as Mira also came over to the conversation, "She has gone to Galuna Island on an S-class quest." It was clear she was worried about Yuki as well, I wanted to know why.

She must have noticed because she was about to answer but was Laxus who butted in, "Don't worry, She will have plenty of help without you." A nasty smirk appeared on his face, "Gray, Lucy and Flame brains are on their way there as we speak."

_Natsu!_ I knew why Yuki avoided him as did Mira, Laxus and Master Makarov. S_he isn't going to be happy about this, what should I do?_ I didn't stop my feet from turning around and heading for the main hall doors.

"Pathetic." I stopped, "You realize she is at your side because she owes you."

"That's not true Laxus!" Mira argued back.

I looked over my shoulder at Laxus none the less, "She owes you for saving her life so many times. What's your secret for her clinging to you? Two loners attract or do you keep her in your debt, which is it?"

_Thanks for your help with that by the way, guess I owe you again._ I remembered Yuki's words before we returned to the guild. I never truly thought of it that way, did I take her with me because I thought we were alike? _No! I care about Yuki..._ The question was, did she feel that way? I didn't bother answering him as I started to walk towards the hall doors once more.

"She will be alright." Mira said quietly, "She is strong and I have faith in her. So should you..."

I didn't stop walking, "You can't save her forever." Laxus called out to me.

"If it bothers you so much," I paused surprising them both that I was talking to them, "Perhaps you should have been there to save her. She would have never own me anything then." With those words I vanished from their sight before Laxus could retaliate. I had no doubt he was angry, he knew what I meant. The day I was there to help her stay alive, they day I was so lucky to meet the water dragon slayer.

* * *

><p>Yuki sighed as she walked to the docks, the sun was starting to rise in the sky, "I did it again... Stayed long enough to say 'Hi' before taking another S-Class job." She said out loud to herself before sighing again. <em>Stupid Laxus! Thanks to him I ran off again because he caused a fuss as soon as I got here!<em> She thought to herself this time to avoid being overheard talking to herself.

Once she neared the docks, she decided to ask around in order to find out some information about the supposedly cursed Island of Galuna. The request asked to lift it so it didn't hurt to ask about it, she found a fisherman near the end of the dock finishing his days work.

"Excuse me, Sir." She asked kindly to earn the elder mans attention, he was slightly startled till he calmed down realizing she wasn't a threat... in his eyes anyways, "I was wondering what you could tell me about Galuna Island?"

"Are ya crazy lady!? That place is cursed, Me nor any other boatman gonna take ya over there!" The man panicked almost instantly.

Yuki sighed at the quick scare from the simple mention of the place, "I'm not asking for a ride, Sir. I merely wish for some information about the place for my job request." The man finally noticed Yuki's Guild mark.

"Oh well, Not many know any truth about the place..." He started before suddenly going into a small rant, "I heard it was cursed by demons living on the Island and if you step a single foot on the Island you either turn into a demon yourself or get eaten by those on the Island! No one here with a boat will be willing to take anyone there, it's far to dangerous!"

Yuki blinked once, twice and a third time before she sighed, "So in other words you only know rumors and have no real facts?"

"S-Sorry..."

I suppose that is to be expected, it's not like any of the boatman are able to defend themselves. So they wouldn't know anything more than rumors... Yuki decided it would be best to see for herself, rumors alone aren't enough, "That's alright, Sir." She told him finally, "Thank you for your time." Yuki tossed him a few spare jewels she had.

The fisherman was stunned but grateful in his hands was 100,000 jewel easily, "A-Are you a wizard, Miss?" He asked snapping out of his shock to notice Yuki was walking towards the end of the dock.

She stopped when she heard his voice, "I am a Fairy Tail Wizard." She stated before walking to the edge of the dock. The man was about to call out to her but she stepped off the edge, he waited to hear a splash but heard nothing. Worried he walked to the end of the deck, he saw nothing when he looked down but as he slowly raised his head he found her familiar figure. Yuki was walking effortlessly across the waters surface, his jaw dropped, "T-Thats... Amazing!" He stuttered as her figure slowly disappeared in the rising sun.

Yuki laughed quietly to herself remembering the look on the man's face as he had watched her, walking on the water's surface was easy for her now. Aquamaria had taught her early on because the stronger Yuki got, the more she suffered from one weakness... Motion Sickness. When she learned Natsu had the same weakness she began to wonder if it was all Dragon Slayers or if it depended on their skill level. These thoughts brought up an old memory for Yuki...

* * *

><p><strong>"Water Dragon Pounding Fist!" yelled a small girls voice before a small fist engulfed in powerful water shattered a rock before her, "Am I doing it right?" A small girl with short pigtails down to her shoulders and round ocean blue eyes asked with worry as she turned around.<strong>

**Behind her was a massive dragon laying on it belly watching the girl practice her magic. The dragon was large but slender and muscular with fins down her neck, back and tail. She had two large fins on her head, colored a crystal blue with a sapphire blue accent. Her large wings were folded on her back and her large claws seen crossed in front of her. Her tail was folded around her belly ready to protect the child from and magical mishaps but it could easily be used as a weapon. Plated armor covered and protect her under belly from harm but some old scars could still be seen, "You are doing very well Yuki." The dragon answer with a feminine, deep but gentle voice.**

**The girl beamed so happy to be praised by the one she considered her mother and parent, "Really?" She whispered happily, "Teach me more slayer magic, Aquamaria! I want to be able to make you proud!"**

**She earned a warm chuckle from the female dragon before Aquamaria answered, "I'm already proud of you my child!"**

**Yuki smiled happily thinking of other spells she could create and manage to use, she wanted to be able to protect Aquamaria from those who might try to harm the dragon she loved so dearly but it didn't stop Aquamaria from leaving that day...**

Yuki sighed as her memory faded, she tried not to think of the past... She had made many mistakes back then. Some of them were the reason she avoided getting too close anyone now, she would never allow them harm by others of course but Yuki only ever stayed long enough to help or protect before she took off again.

_It feels so lonely without Mystogan, even though he's silent. But his presence makes me feel safe and reassured... STOP! I have to do this my own or else I'll be nothing more than a burden to him!_ Yuki argued with herself before she felt a deadly chill in the air. She looked down to find broken and battered ships along with several types of dead fish in the sea. The water felt contaminated in a deadly aura, the feel made her heart ache. She could feel the pain through sea as if something was causing this... or someone.

A series of feminine giggles filled the air.

"I know you're there, Nana, so just come out already." Yuki as she looked up at the sky.

"Aw~ you're no fun, Yu-chan! You only act so serious and strong, but you're only a soft and scared little girl with a frozen heart." The voice said with a giggle.

A figure flew right past Yuki and landed on the surface of the water.

It was a girl with pure white angel wings. The girl was petite with long white hair that reached down her waist, and two bangs framing her face which reached down to her chest, she held the two bangs in place with a pair of light blue beads. The girl had a slight hour-glass figure despite her age, she had icy blue eyes, and fair skin. The most unusual thing about this girl wasn't her angel wings, but the fact that she had no human ears, but a pair of cat ears and a cat tail the same color as her hair.

"What do you want?" Yuki asked as she continued walking towards the direction of Galuna Island.

"I'm tired of just sitting around in a house without anything to do! And it's not even a house! You made your home in a TREE! It may be a very large tree, so large that you seemed to make over a thousand rooms of! But it gets very lonely! I can't stand being alone anymore, Yuki-san!" The girl said as she transformed into a cat with shadowed white fur, and icy blue eyes, and wings.

Yuki sighed, "You can only experience loneliness when you've experienced joy and you an only experience happiness when you've experienced despair, you are over exaggerating on the number of rooms in my home, there are actually 996, I chose that tree as my home because I wanted the privacy and close to Miss Porlyusica's home, so it's ideal for me. I don't know about you, but I happened to love the solitude, so please just leave me alone, if you don't like it then move out." Yuki didn't stop at all so Nana had t run to keep up with her friend.

"So why do you always run away from Fairy Tail when you said that you wanted to join that particular guild in the first place?" Nana asked as she caught up with Yuki.

"I'm on a mission, not a walk, go away, I need my full concentration for this, it's S-Class." Yuki told the cat.

"No you don't! I'm an S-Class too! I passed the same tests that you, Mira, Laxus, Erza, and Mystogan passed!" Nana said.

"That doesn't mean anything, if don't want to take this seriously then leave." Yuki said as she kept on walking.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Nana asked.

"Enough, Nana." Yuki said.

"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the WORLD out? What is it that you're so afraid of?! Is it because of_ him_? I thought we put that behind us when we came to Fairy Tail!" Nana stated.

"I said ENOUGH!" Yuki turned around and swiped her arm in front of her causing scythe-like blades of water at Nana.

Yuki turned away from Nana and kept on walking, "Only you have put that behind you and locked the door to that place! I'm not as lucky as you! He left your life, he kept his place in mine. He won't leave me alone! So just leave me alone! I don't want you to get hurt because of me!" Yuki ran all the way to the island.

The island was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, Yuki couldn't shake the feeling she still held when she had when she had thought about Mystogan. "Time to find the village I guess, Without Nana..." She muttered with a sigh before walking onto the island.

"It's too late for me, I at least want Nana to be happy with her own life while she still gets the chance to live..." Yuki said as she started to sing her way to the village.

_Born of cold and winter air_  
><em>And mountain rain combining<em>  
><em>This icy force both foul and fair<em>  
><em>Has a frozen heart worth mining<em>

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear_  
><em>Strike for love and strike for fear<em>  
><em>See the beauty, sharp and sheer<em>  
><em>Split the ice apart<em>  
><em>And break the frozen heart<em>

_Watch your step! Let it go!_  
><em>Watch your step! Let it go!<em>

_Beautiful!_  
><em>Powerful!<em>  
><em>Dangerous!<em>  
><em>Cold!<em>

_Ice has a magic, can't be controlled_  
><em>Stronger than one, stronger than ten<em>  
><em>Stronger than a hundred men! <em>

_Born of cold and winter air_  
><em>And mountain rain combining<em>  
><em>This icy force both foul and fair<em>  
><em>Has a frozen heart worth mining<em>

_Cut through the heart, cold and clear_  
><em>Strike for love and strike for fear<em>  
><em>There's beauty and there's danger here<em>  
><em>Split the ice apart<em>  
><em>Beware the frozen heart.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I will sometimes use scenes from a movie or a book, just so you guys know. Please tell me what you guys think, I get that it might be cliche at times but I hope that this story is at least worth reading. I worked really hard on the story.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Fairy Tail, if I did I would be rich like Oprah! **

**Disclaimer: Twilight Akashiya does not own Fairy Til, but she does own Yuki and Nana.**

* * *

><p>The sun was in the sky at Port Hargeon as Natsu, Lucy, and Happy came into town, none of them aware that Yuki was far ahead of them. Lucy reminisced about meeting Natsu and Happy there not too long ago, it was also how she became a part of the Fairy Tail Guild. When Lucy mentioned the use of a boat Natsu panicked, "Are you crazy!? We're swimming there!"<p>

"I'd say that's crazier..." Lucy commented with a sigh.

It didn't really matter one way or another, when they went to the docks, every single person refused them just as they had towards Yuki. Every single one told them the same stories and showed nothing but fear towards the island, they actually knew nothing about.

"I don't know what your story is, but I'm telling you the same thing, you won't find any sailor or fisherman willing to take you there." The man Yuki had also spoken to told the three of them, "Even pirates avoid that place."

Lucy was slightly annoyed, "You can't be serious..."

"It's decided, we swim!" Natsu stated again.

Happy agreed since he could fly, "Aye!"

"We are not swimming!" Lucy yelled at them with an irk mark.

"Found you!" Gray said creepily suddenly popping up from behind the both of them.

All three of them freaked out and jumped away from him, "Gray!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Gramps ordered me to bring you back." He stated simply.

Natsu was stunned, "We got found out already!"

"Who knows, maybe if you come back now you might not get kicked out." Gray shrugged with a smirk.

They freaked out again, "Kicked out!"

"Let's go!"

Natsu was a stubborn and determined person however, "Screw that! I'm doing this S-Class quest!"

"You don't have the skill for it!" Gray argued right back at him, but suddenly shuddered, "Man, if Erza finds out about this..."

"Eep!" They all squeaked in fear of the talented and hot tempered redhead, "Save me, Gray!" Happy cried flying over to Gray's shoulder, "They forced me to go with them."

"Traitor!" Lucy yelled at him.

Natsu was all fired up, "I'm going to show Erza what I can do! I can't turn back now!"

"This is a direct order from our Master! I'll drag you back if I have to!" Gray threatened Natsu but still had other curious thoughts on his mind. He wanted to know Yuki's secret, that's why he hadn't mentioned her yet, "Don't blame me if you get hurt!" Gray yelled as ice formed around his hand.

"You itching for a fight?!" Flames lit up Natsu's fist.

That caught the boatman's attention as the thought triggered his memory of Yuki, "Magic? Just like the other..." He stood up, "You guys are wizards too?" That caught everyone attention, "Are you going to break the island's curse?"

"Yep!" Natsu answered quickly.

"T-Try to anyways." Lucy stuttered.

Gray was annoyed, "You're not going anywhere!" _Maybe that fisherman meant Yuki... Could she already be on the island?_ Gray thought to himself.

The man stared at them for a serious moment before sticking his thumb out towards his boat, "Get in."

"What?!"

"Seriously?!"

"Hey! Are you listening!?" Gray argued with them.

Natsu got a devious look on his face before suddenly kicking Gray and knocking him out, Natsu flung Gray over his shoulder, "Oh alright, we'll take a boat there."

"We're taking Gray with us?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at her, "If he goes back to the guild, they'll send Erza next!"

They started to sweat nervously before a thought came to Lucy, "He said, 'You guys are wizards too.' What did he mean by 'too'? I wonder?" She muttered aloud. Natsu didn't really care at that point in time as they rushed onto the boat. Gray however got lost in his own thoughts and memories about his mysterious guild companion, he chose not to mention that she was most likely already on the island already.

* * *

><p>Yuki walked into the island's forest towards the smell she had caught in her nose, it was dark on the island and the moon was likely to come out soon but the smell and aura around this island made her worry. The scent wasn't that of a human, but since it was strong she had to assume it was had belonged to the villagers, she could smell traces of human scents around though. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on, but her mind wandered to think, had Mystogan found the marker she had left for him or worse... Did Laxus get to it first? She came to a path, stopping for a moment in the middle of the forest, at the end was a massive wooden wall that no doubt belonged to the village as a way of protection.<p>

As she took a step forward, a familiar feeling went through her body making her stop instantly. Yuki shielded her eyes from the gust of wind that through her long wavy, blue hair and dark sapphire cloak. The presence at her back, the smell that filled her nose, all that of someone she both knew and trusted, "Mystogan?" She whispered out loud without turning around.

_**Yuki...**_

She started to turn around at the sound of the voice that through her mind, but stopped suddenly when he spoke again.

_**I only want to warn you, Natsu is not far behind you.**_

"Natsu?!" Yuki said surprised, "But this is an S-Class quest!"

_**He and Lucy took the quest, Gray also follows them but was only supposed to stop them.**_

"Damn ! What about Nana?!" She cursed quietly. The thought of leaving the job to them crossed her mind. _No doubt Master will send Erza next seeing as Gray didn't bring them back..._ It was rare for Mystogan to speak so much but that just proved that he trusted her enough to go out of his way to warn her. _Maybe I should keep going?_

**_She is waiting for them to catch up with where you had left her. Yuki, you can complete this quest, I believe in you and your skills. Be safe..._**

"Wait! Mystogan!" She cried trying to stop him while she turned around swiftly. All she saw behind her was the thick forest she had emerged from, "Did I... Did I imagine his voice?"

She stared for a moment at the empty spot, _Should I still complete this quest? I only took the job to avoid them again, but the gate key... I wanted to give it to Lucy, as a welcome gift... But then again gate keys are sold in every magic store I've been in... And I remember hearing from Erza that Lucy has an apartment that's on the Strawberry Street with a rent of 70,000 Jewels... So she would have most likely gone on the mission for the money or the gate key..._ While Yuki was stuck in her thoughts of whether or not to continue the job, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy were riding a boat to Galuna Island.

"I'm getting this creepy feeling... of anxiety." Lucy said as she stared at Gray, who was tied up.

"You dragged me along and now you're talking like that?" Gray said with a really pissed off tone, "Hey old man, why did you let on the boat after all!?"

"My name is Bobo, I once lived on that island..." The man said.

_Weird name..._ Gray thought.

"But I escaped from that cursed place." Bobo told them.

"What kind of curse is it?" Happy asked as he looked over his shoulder.

"Misfortune will befall you, if you go to that island. Can you guys really get rid of this curse? This demonic curse." Bobo pulled his arm out from his cloak and showed them a demonic looking arm.

The moon sheds its light on this cursed place: Galuna Island. Meanwhile, somewhere on the island in front of the village wall, Yuki is coming to a decision on what she should do.

"I will wait for Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and hopefully Nana will be there with them... I'm tired off of keeping this silly 'secret' and being alone! Loneliness is a disease that can lead to death! They might as well be the same thing..." Yuki said as she sat down at the base of a tree and waited an hour for Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy, and Nana to get to the village wall.

"Whoa, wooden door. Cool" Nana said

"Who are you people?!" a guard yelled down to them.

"We are from Fairy Tail. We are here to help." Lucy yelled.

"Which one of you is Yuki?" The guard

"Yuki?" Natsu, Lucy, and Happy asked with a question mark above their heads.

"Yes, this request was supposed to be taken on by the S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, named Yuki Cerulean, now which one of you is her?" The guard questioned.

"I'm right here, I've been waiting for them. I requested that the Master send some of my guild's most powerful mages to come and assist me on this mission, seeing as I believed that I couldn't handle the Curse of Galuna Island by myself." Yuki lied through her teeth.

"You guys don't look like S-Class." The guard said.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Nana yelled. The guard raised his hand as if to calm her down.

"Okay, show me your marks!" He said.

Each of the Fairy Tail mages showed their marks with pride. Natsu's was on his arm, Lucy's was on her hand, Gray's was on his chest, Happy's was on his back, and Nana's was on her back as well (Nana's guild mark was sliver with a light blue lining).

Yuki sighed and pulled the cloak she had on off and pulled the strap to her top down a little to reveal an ocean blue Fairy Tail insignia.

"What else?!" Lucy called.

The guard put his finger to his lips and pointed at Lucy, Nana, and Yuki, "Strip the girls."

After a few seconds the guard was smelling grass in a pool of his own blood.

"So are you going to let us in now?" Nana and Yuki asked the other guard.

He sweatdropped and gave the two girls a thumbs up and opened the wooden door.

"That was harsh, Yuki." Happy sweatdropped.

"Harsher than Erza." Natsu said.

"Aww... Maybe you're right, Natsu... My hand hurts." Yuki said as she shook her wrist out.

"My body hurts." The guard Yuki and Nana knocked out said.

"Oh it hurts it? Well I know something that may just lift your spirits. Let's kick it up a notch." Nana said, glaring down at him.

"NO PLEASE! I'M JUST FINE! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" And the guard started running after that.

"Perverted asshole." Nana whispered.

The six of them walked up to the Village Head.

"Hey." Yuki said heartlessly.

Lucy sweatdropped, "You'll have to excuse Yuki-chan and Nana-chan, they're in a bad mood right now."

The VH (Village Head) raised his eyebrow, "Yuki? Yuki Cerulean?"

"So what?" Yuki asked while crossing her arms.

"I knew it was you from your blue hair. Well, back to the topic. Welcome to the island. As you can see, my people have demonized parts of their body. This is because of the Curse. It started a few years ago when the moon suddenly turned purple. Then, my people started to transform into demons, including myself." The VH said.

"Transform? But you only have a few parts of your body demonized." Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Well... You will have to see it with your own eyes." The VH looked at the sky.

It was night and the moon was out. Yuki stared up at the moon and started to clutch the rosary on her neck (If you've watch Rosario Vampire Yuki's rosary looks just like Moka's rosary) her eyes changing for only a moment, but long enough for Gray to notice. Her eyes had turned to a luminous red. Her eye color for that one moment rivaled the color of blood.

"What? It's purple!" Lucy cried as she saw the moon.

Suddenly as if in a bad dream, the people started to scream and the Fairy Tail mages could only watch with wide eyes as the villagers' bodies fully changed into demons.

""Nice, cheap trick though." Nana sighed.

"Nana!" Yuki yelled.

"Believe me, this is no trick. Please, get rid of this horrible curse." VH said.

Natsu raised his fist and got a very excited look in his eyes, "Sure! What do you want us to do?"

The VH was silent for a moment, "Please, destroy the moon."

"...WHAT?!"

After a while the villagers lended the six mages a house that used to belong to one of the villagers who was killed after going insane.

"From whichever side I watch it, it's still horrible." Happy said while he watched the village from the window.

"Happy, come here the Village Head said it's dangerous to be in the moonlight too long." Lucy said as she dragged him by the tail further inside the room and away from the window.

"However, how do they expect us to destroy the moon?!" Gray said, slightly irritated.

"Yeah... Hey, Yuki, how long does it take to take down the moon?" Natsu asked the bluette.

"That's not the problem!" Gray yelled.

"I don't know... I've never run into a mission like this... But I'm guessing... Two day?" Yuki said.

"Not you too, Yuki! Lucy yelled.

"Then should we get there?" Happy said.

"HAPPY!" Lucy and Gray yelled.

"Happy?" Natsu looked at Yuki.

"Impossible. He cannot fly that high." Yuki waved her hand.

"Yuki-chan knows me well!" Happy said.

"STOP THE RANDOMNESS YOU THREE!" Gray and Lucy yelled.

"By the way, why did you help us out back there at the gates, Yuki? Mira told me that you liked being alone and always avoided people." Lucy said.

"Mira doesn't know me very then..." Yuki said.

"What do you mean, Yuki?" Natsu and Gray asked.

"I do not want to wake from my dreams and discover that I am all alone again. I am tired of being alone! I do not want to be cold! I do not want to be lonely!" Yuki said with tears streaming down her face.

"Loneliness is a disease that can lead to death. They might as well be the same thing..." Nana looked away from the group.

"Maybe we should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, we first must investigate the island." Gray said.

"Sure!" Yuki said smiling for the first time since Lucy met her.

"Let's go to sleep..." Nana said as she fell onto her bed along with Gray and Natsu.

"WAIT! WHY AM I SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE?!" Lucy screamed. Lucy rolled over on her bed to face Yuki, "Why do you keep that rosary on? Are you that religious?"

"No, I just can't take it off. It's kind of a seal." Yuki said.

"What kind of a seal? I've never heard of a rosary being used as a seal." Lucy said.

"It's the kind of seal that limits the amount of power I can use. Power being both magical and physical wise." Yuki explained.

"Oh okay I guess that kinda makes sense, but why- WHAT THE HELL?!" Lucy jumped out of her bed and pointed at Yuki.

"What is it, Lucy?" Yuki asked.

"Lucy what is it now?" Natsu, Happy, Nana and Gray asked the blonde.

"Her eyes! There's something wrong with her eyes!" Lucy said as she backed up against the wall.

"Wow! They're red! It's almost like they're little pools of blood!" Happy said as he looked at the S-Class mage.

"That's so cool!" Natsu said.

"Is the curse starting to effect us already? But I thought the curse effected body parts not eyes..." Gray said as he stared at Yuki.

"No it's not the curse that's at fault here, it's Yuki's inability to take care of things. Do you why she always has that rosary on? Yuki is not an ordinary human, in fact she's hardly a human at all." Nana said.

"What do you mean? If she's not human then what is she?" Lucy asked getting scared.

"Why should I tell you? Unlike Icy over there I have a respect for privacy. The only reason he came along with you guys is so that he could figure her secret out." Nana pointed accusingly at Gray.

"That's not true!" Gray said as he looked down at the floor.

"Nana! It's alright, Gray, I get that most people would wonder what kind of secret I had. To be quite honest only a handful of people in this world know what my secret is, but after I heard that you guys had taken this mission, I thought about leaving it to you and running away, but after awhile, I realized that it isn't right to run from your secrets because one day they will find you and burn you alive, so I'm willingly letting you know this. But it will be better just to show you what I am than explain it. Nana?" Yuki said.

Nana went over to Yuki and pulled Yuki's rosary off of its chain. Yuki was engulfed in a red light. Bats came out of no where and flew into the light and attached themselves onto Yuki. After a few minutes the bats fell off one by one to reveal a different person. This person had long white hair, very pale skin, and blood-red eyes with cat-like pupils. She was also wearing different clothes than Yuki was.

"So what happened to Yuki?" Natsu asked.

"I am Yuki you moron! This is my true form! I'm a vampire got it!?" Yuki shouted.

Gray, Natsu, and Lucy stared at Yuki, who was beginning to blush.

"STOP STARING!" She screamed.

"But I thought that vampires didn't exist." Lucy said.

"Do I look like I don't exist right now? I'm a vampire, I'm not undead, I can quench my thirst for blood by drinking tomato juice. People think that dragons don't exist either, but I was raised by one!" Yuki said.

"What? You were raised by a dragon too, Yuki-chan? Which one was it?" Natsu said getting excited knowing that he now had a fellow dragon slayer to hang out with.

"My dragon parent was Aquamaria, the water dragon, my younger sister, Kanae was raised by the Ice dragon, Elsa* the only reason I know she's my sister is because Aquamaria told me. Thinking back the only reason I kept to myself was because I didn't trust anyone after Aquamaria left me. You see, I'm not originally from Fiore, I'm actually from Iceberg which is bordered by two slave-trading countries, Seven and Bosco... Both are unfortunately the only routes to Fiore without having to go through Stella, Joya, and Minstrel and then having to cross threw the ocean... I was unfortunate enough to fall asleep in one of the streets in Bosco. I was sold as a worker slave because I could use magic. I was sold to a cult in Fiore who was working on building a taboo item called the R-System, or the Revive System, a year later all of the slaves organized a revolt and we all escaped to freedom. It was only after the fight for freedom that I went to the Fairy Tail guild. I had chosen that guild because I had stories about it from an older slave, Rob, who was a former member at the guild." Yuki explained.

"But why were you son anti-social?" Gray and Natsu asked.

Lucy raised her finger, "Being raised by a dragon, Yuki didn't have much contact with normal humans so she just assumed that all other humans are cruel like the ones who had enslaved her. It would only be natural for her to fear and avoid other people after having a very horrible experience with humans for the first time, it was only natural for her to place walls of ice around her delicate heart so it doesn't get used and crushed again."

"Oh I guess that sorta makes sense..." Natsu said.

"Can we go to sleep now?" Nana asked.

"Fine.. But I take this bed!" Lucy rushed to the bed by the window.

"I guess I'll be next to you, Lucy." Nana said as she layed down next to Lucy.

"I guess I'll be next you Nana then." Yuki said as she sat down on her bed.

I take the bed next to Yu-chan!" Natsu yelled.

"Dammit!" Gray cursed as he layed down on the bed next to Natsu.

The lights went out.

"Goodnight, Yu-chan!"

"You too, Lu-chan!"

"YAY!"

"What?"

"You called me 'Lu-chan!"

"I didn't I? I guess I'm learning how to be more friendly right? Goodnight, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Nana..."

"Goodnight, Yuki-san..."

"Goodnight, Yu-chan, Happy, Nana, Lucy... Popsicle."

"NATSU!"

"Goodnight, Happy."

"Finally! Thanks Nana-chan. Night!"

Yuki smiled while hugging her rosary, but not daring to put it back on.

_Goodnight, Aquamaria..._

* * *

><p><strong>* Frozen reference joke.<strong>

**Please tell me what you think. If you don't like it then don't read it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! Other than Yuki, Nana, and Aquamaria, I do own them.**

* * *

><p>"Why did we have to wake up so early?!" Natsu complained as he and the others walked through the jungle.<p>

"It's only eight!" Yuki screamed.

"You know, I thought since you're a vampire and all, you'd be the one complaining about this, Yu-chan..." Gray said.

"No not at all, vampires are generally considered nocturnal but they don't burn to ashes in sunlight." Nana explained, "Despite popular beliefs, vampires are nocturnal because the food they hunt is only awake in the night hours."

"So what do vampires hunt then?" Lucy asked

"Grey wolves, if I recall..."

"'So you basically don't know because you eat human food, then?' She asks" Horologium said.

"Yes, but I think real is question is: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Yuki asked.

"'We're going straight to the curse right? I did it to be safe! And stop yelling! I don't want to turn into one of those creepy demons!' She says." Horologium said.

"Bitch please! It's not even nighttime yet!" Yuki sighed.

"Hey, Yu-chan, how do we destroy the moon?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know yet. The moon is a very large and heavy object that it cannot be broken with slight poke." Yuki said.

Gray sweat dropped,"You're still planning to break it?" He asked.

"Yep!" Natsu and Yuki said.

"You two are completely crazy!" she says." Horologium translated again.

"Did you hear that?!" Happy suddenly yelled.

"An earthquake?!" Natsu yelled.

"Er, nope." Yuki pointed to the object that was coming closer. It was... a rat in maid costume.

"Talk about contaminated rats." Nana said. Suddenly, the rat breathed on them and it let out a horrible stink.

"EW! This smells like socks that Natsu wears!" Yuki yelled.

"I don't have socks!" Natsu yelled.

"Crap!" Yuki yelled back. Lucy cancelled her contact with Horologium.

"EW!" She screamed along with Happy.

"Natsu!" Gray yelled.

"It's alright! He has a stronger sense of smelling than anyone else!" Happy yelled.

"No he doesn't! Yuki does! She can smell better than anyone else here because she's a dragon slayer and a vampire!" Nana yelled at Happy.

"Water Dragon Roar!"

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Somebody want a grilled rat?" Happy asked.

"No, but I could go for a raw fish right about now~" Yuki said.

"Hey, look!" Lucy yelled and pointed to a temple with a bunch of crescents on it.

"A temple?" Nana asked."

"This is the perfect time to..." Natsu started.

"Beat her up!" Natsu, Gray, and Yuki yelled and started to beat the rat up (it was something like that... I read the manga I'm still trying to find a good quality site for the anime...) while stomping on her.

"Yuki! You shouldn't touch that filthy thing! You have no idea where it's been!" Nana scolded.

Yuki walked away from the rat and walked into the temple. Soon everyone else followed her.

"Temple of the Moon." Gray read from the wall.

"This is weird... Temple of the Moon, moon curse, moon island..." Lucy mumbled.

"Yeah, right? Maybe they have an Island of the Sun?" Yuki joked.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Come to think of it, isn't sorta like something outta a Indiana Jones movie?" Nana asked.

"Natsu Dragneel and the Temple of the Moon... It's kinda got a ring to it right?" Natsu asked.

"Oh please! Like you'd be Indiana! You destroy whatever you touch!" Yuki said.

"Yeah he does... This floor sure is crappy, it looks like it would break any minu-" Gray was interrupted a large THUD. Yuki turned to Natsu.

"You didn't..." Nana said. The floor started to break and the six of them fell due to Natsu's stupidness.

"YOU MORON!" Yuki screamed.

"Why am I falling?! I can fly!" Nana screamed as they all hit the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" Gray asked.

"Maybe." Yuki mumbled as she checked her fangs in a mirror.

"I'm fine." Lucy said.

"Speak for yourself! I just ran out of time!" Nana said as she got up in her cat form.

"How did you do that? You look kinda like Happy. If he was a girl, and had light grey fur and wore a dress." Lucy said.

"This is my true form. I take on a human form as it is easier to magic in a more human form than in a cat form like this. I tend to stay in my human for about a few hours before running out of magic power and go into my true form." Nana said.

"That makes sense I guess..." Lucy said.

Hey, look! Its a underground cave!" Happy yelled.

"Lets explore!" Natsu yelled and went further into the cave.

"Moron!" Yuki yelled after him.

They arrived in a room that looked like a clearing and in the middle was standing a icicle. In the icicle was something frozen.

"Oh my god!" Lucy yelled.

"Deliora." Gray mumbled.

"Deliora!?" Yuki asked.

"Deliora. The Demon of Disaster." Gray said.

"The Demon of Cabbage?!" Natsu yelled.

"DISASTER!" Nana yelled in his ear.

"Guys, someone is coming!" Lucy yelled. They all hid behind some huge rocks.

Two guys came in. One was looking like a half dog, one was a shortie. They were addressing each other as Toby and Yuka. They were talking about a thing called Moon Drip and how its almost collected. Then a woman with pink hair in two ponytails came after them.

"Toby, Yuka, I have bad news. Angelica was defeated by someone!" she said.

_That thing was named Angelica? _Yuki thought.

"Intruders?" Yuka asked.

"Yes... We must defeat them until the Cold Emperor discovers them. That is also... love!" the woman yelled. Yuk, Nana and Lucy sweatdropped.

_Whats she babbling about? _they thought.

The trio leaved and the six mages went out.

"That rat was Angelica?" Lucy asked.

"That's what you're worried about?" Yuki asked.

"Well..." she said.

"But why is Deliora here?! It was supposed to be in glacier in Northern Continent!" Gray yelled.

"Wait a second... How do you know that Gray?" I asked.

"Because... my teacher, Ur, laid down her life to defeat Deliora." he mumbled.

"Laid down her life?" I asked.

"Arghhh... I don't get it all! But why didn't the ice melt?" Natsu yelled.

"Because Deliora was sealed in this ice by the eternal magic known as Iced Shell." Yuki said.

"How do you know that? Were you a survivor of that battle?" Gray asked.

"No but I remember when I was still with Aquamaria, it was the last day I ever saw her that the Sky Dragon, Grandeeney, said that the demon Deliora was encased in a magic known as Iced Shell by a human." Yuki explained.

"That ice won't melt when touch it with fire?" Natsu asked with his palm already on fire.

"Don't come so close to it with fire!" Gray punched Natsu.

"Gray punched Natsu!" Happy exclaimed.

"So? That's nothing new." Lucy sweatdropped.

"I thought that Iced Shell doesn't melt with fire." Nana said.

"Yeah... Well... This isn't even the full encasement. It shouldn't even be here. It's supposed to be in Brago!" Yuki said as she went up to the ice.

"Yuki, I don't think you should touch that thing!" Nana said.

"Relax, I'm not going to melt or do anything to undo the magic, I just want to absorb the knowledge that Ur had, and maybe even figure out how Deliora was transported here." Yuki said as she touched the ice.

"What does she mean 'absorb the knowledge that Ur had' Nana?" Lucy asked.

"Yuki is the water dragon slayer, she absorbs water. When she absorbs the water from that chunk of ice, she will see Ur's life... her memories... her magic.. and her feelings... This is the power of a dragon slayer..." Nana said.

"Wow... Dragon Slayers sure are powerful..." Lucy breathed.

"No wonder Laxus was pissed off when she quite his team..." Natsu said.

Yuki gasped at the massive amount of memories, thoughts, and feeling passed through Yuki's body. Through the melting ice, she could recall Ur's life and see that she was alive and not dead through the amount of recent memories that Ur had. The water that held Ur's life, flowed through Yuki's hand and all through her body.

Once the process was finished Yuki had to push her body away from the ice, there were tears in her blue eyes. She collapsed on the ground panting deeply trying to catch her breath. That was the first time she ever taken in a whole entire life of a person. Usually tears gave off what person was feeling at the time, but this was much more.

"What's wrong, Yu-chan?" Happy asked as the bluette got up from the ground and hugged her arms.

"Such... Emotion.." Yuki said to herself still slightly winded.

"Are you alright, Yuki?" Gray asked he took a step towards her.

Yuki whipped her head towards him and saw him differently than she did before she knew his past. She ran up to him and hugged him, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"W-What? Um... You're forgiven...?" Gray was bewildered at the sudden show of emotion from the water mage.

"I'm so sorry, it wasn't you're fault! Lyon was just being an idiot! It wasn't your fault that Ur died!" Yuki cried.

"How do you know about that?" Gray asked.

"Do you even listen?!" Nana said. "I just explained that Yuki can absorb memories from the melting ice, she most likely just saw Ur's entire life and even her last words and the aftermath of Ur's spell. So she knows about your past and this Lyon character's too."

"Anyways, we need to wait for the moon." Yuki said as she dried up her tears.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"You heard them, didn't you? They said that the Moon Drip was almost collected right?" Gray said.

"Yuki us right. Moon Drip is a spell most likely used with moonlight. So we have to wait for the moon to come out." Gray said.

"Ah, is that so?" Lucy asked.

"Nah, that's boring! Why can't we go after them?!" Natsu yelled.

"Natsu, calm down. We mustn't chase after them." Yuki said.

"Geez..." Natsu mumbled. In a few minutes he was asleep.

"That was quick!" Lucy yelled.

"Yeah, Natsu always fell asleep real easily." Yuki said.

"Oooooohh... Yu-chan has way too much info.. Wonder why..." Happy evilly.

"It's because when we were little he would always fall asleep easily and I figured that nothing had changed. Also: PERV!" Yuki said as she kicked Happy.

"Ah! I have an idea!" Lucy yelled suddenly.

"Oh no! What is it now?" Yuki said.

"Very funny." The blonde said as she summoned one of her Celestial Spirits.

"Yo Ho! I am here!" Lyra yelled, "Lu-chan, why don't you call me more often?!"

"But you said I can summon you only three times a month!" Lucy said.

"Ah, is that so..." Lyra said.

"Oh, who are you?" Happy asked after he got up from Yuki's kick.

"This is Lyra, a singing Celestial Spirit." Lucy introduced her.

"Oh you can sing? Will you sing me a fish song?" Happy asked.

"You're way too obsessed with fish, Happy." Yuki said.

"Like you're one to talk, if you could, you would eat fish breakfast, brunch, linner, dinner, and any other meals that you have." Nana said.

"So what should I sing?" Lyra asked.

"Sing anything you want." Lucy smiled.

The song she started to sing reminded Gray of his training with Ur, but for Yuki, it was a reminder of the time she heard about Deliora's defeat.

**A young Yuki was startled out of her sleep by a deep but familiar growl. She opened her blue eyes after rubbing the sleep out of them, she found her teacher, master and parent talking to what looked like a sky blue orb. She got out of her makeshift bed and walked up to the back leg of the large aqua blue dragon.**

**"What a pity though I recognize the courage it took for that youth." Aquamaria told the orb.**

**Yuki recognized the voice that replied, "I was impressed by the skill shown. Thanks to that ice user another one of his demons won't rampage the humans." It was**** Grandeeney, the Sky Dragon, she had an apprientence named Wendy Marvell.**

**"Aquamaria?" Yuki spoke softly, earning both Dragons attention, "What happened?"**

**"Another one of Zeref's demons was taken down by an Ice maker wizard." Aquamaria answered her honestly.**

**That surprised her fellow Dragon, "You still insist on telling the child everything?"**

**Aquamaria ignored her comment and leaned her armored snout down to Yuki's level, the small girl climbed on and was lifted up to their level as **** Grandeeney watched, she found the bond between the two was more than that of the others.**** Grandeeney wondered if it was the truth that made their bond deeper, they all tended to keep in contact with each other, it was one way they knew what was going on in the world, but the Sky Dragon wasn't as sure about the child being told the honest truth all thee time, for more reasons than one.**

**Yuki was curious about the demon and wizard, "Aquamaria, what happened?"**

**"The demon, Deliora was attacking a town, that wizard used a spell called 'Iced Shell' and encased the demon in un-meltable ice."**** Grandeeney answered this time.**

**"Un-meltable ice?"**

**"There is one way to melt the ice, I suppose."**** Grandeeney thought out loud, "But the Moon drip is a spell that takes a long time."**

**Yuki was quiet for a moment, "Zeref's demon, Deliora encased in an Iced Shell..." She spoke to herself curious of someone capable of doing such a thing.**

**"It's also called the eternal ice magic..."** **Grandeeney added, "Do you even know who Zeref is child?" **

**"I know that he was a powerful mage who lived four hundred years ago... And that he is the son of a Celestial wizard and a Celestial Spirit..." Yuki answered.  
><strong>

**"That is true and let us hope that you never have to meet him ever." Grandeeney said.**

**"But isn't he dead? I mean it's been over four hundred years, isn't he dead by now?" Yuk asked.**

**"Yes child, he is dead..." **** Grandeeney said.**

* * *

><p>"Gray is crying!" Happy yelled.<p>

"I knew Lyra could sing beautifully... Lyra sing some happy song!" Lucy yelled.

"Tell me that sooner!" Lyra protested.

"I-I am fine! Anyways, stop it, somebody may hear you and come!" Gray yelled. Yuki looked at him worriedly. Happy looked at her.

"You llllliked him!" he yelled.

"I do NOT!" Yuki yelled and kicked him.

They waited for the moon to come and until then, Lucy and Happy fell asleep. Yuki walked to Gray.

"Gray?" Yuki asked softly.

"Huh? Yu-chan you're still awake?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're okay?" Yuki asked.

"I am fine." he said.

"Ur..." she said and he jumped, "isn't dead, you that, right?"

"Yeah, I know that." he said.

"Does Lyon kno-?" She started but then the cave started to crumble. Everybody woke up.

"Whats that?!" Lucy yelled.

"I don't know!" Gray yelled. Then purple circle appeared above the icicle.

"What's that?" Natsu yelled.

"It came from the top! Come on, guys!" Nana yelled and ran up the stairs. The others followed close behind them.

They saw a group of monks chanting a spell at the top.

"Hide!" Gray pointed to a bunch of rocks. They hid behind them.

"What are they doing?" Yuki asked.

"Moon Drip." Lyra said.

"You're still here?!" Lucy yelled.

"They are chanting a spell to collect Moon Drip from moon." Lyra continued.

"What is it good for?" Nana asked.

"Moon Drip can melt any ice." Lyra said.

"What?! Gray yelled.

"Are they planning to revive Deliora?" Nana asked.

"So it seems." Lyra said.

"Alright! Now I'm burning up!" Natsu yelled and was prepared to jump into action but... Lucy punched him.

"Hey! Punching Natsu is my job!" Yuki yelled.

"Sorry, Yu-chan, but now is not the time to do that!" Lucy yelled and pointed to a guy wearing a mask that just came.

"That is... The Cold Emperor?" Yuki asked.

"That bastard...! He doesn't know how strong Deliora is!" Gray yelled.

Behind Cold Emperor appeared the people we already met in the cave some girl.

"Is the Moon Drip collected yet?" Cold Emperor asked. Gray froze.

"No... That voice..." he mumbled.

"Not yet, Cold Emperor. But just a little more." the girl said.

"Yes. Fulfilling your wish, Cold Emperor is also... love!" the girl pink hair said.

"Cold Emperor. Today, a group of intruders appeared in the village. They are from a official guild." Yuka said.

"Did you kill them?" Cold Emperor asked.

"No -rrrrrr. We couldnt find them at all!" Toby said with his weird accent.

"Then go and destroy the village!" Cold Emperor ordered.

"Village? They have nothing to do with this!" Yuki whispered.

"VILLAGE PEOPLE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!" Natsu yelled. Nana and Yuki slapped their foreheads.

"We were exposed! Charge!" Yuki ordered. They all jumped behind the wall.

"The intruders!" the girl said.

"Didn't I gave you a order?" Cold Emperor asked.

"Huh?" his group asked.

"Go and destroy the village."

"Yes, Cold Emperor." they bowed and disappeared.

"I said the village has nothing to do with this, man!" Natsu yelled.

"Happy. Take Lucy to the village." Gray suddenly ordered.

"O-OK" Happy yelled and flew away with Lucy.

"Gray?!" Natsu yelled. Suddenly, Lyon froze his body.

"Natsu!" Yuki yelled. Gray kicked Natsu down.

"Gray?!" Nana yelled. He looked at her and Yuki.

"Nana, Yuki, go!"

They gulped, but they ran after Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>So am I the only one who hates the fact that there are hardly any Cobra love stories that don't involve him and Kinana hooking up? Because it's stupid to me. And it's come to my knowledge that there are pairings for almost every guy in the anime that ends up loving Lucy even Midnight from the Oracion Seis! It's freaking me out!<strong>

**Please review! But no flames please! If you don't like it then don't read!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own Fairy Tail! Other than Yuki, Nana, and Aquamaria, I do own them.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Yuki and Nana asked Lucy.<p>

"Sure!" She gave them a thumbs up. The two looked at the stupidly made pitfall.

"Lucy is an idiot." Happy said.

"Agreed."

"Oh wait, where is the Village Head?" Nana asked. They were back in the village and tried to at least defend it from the guys about to come.

"Ah, he was taken somewhere else because he kept on yelling "Destroy the moon! Destroy the moon!" You know, all that crap." Yuki said as she drank a wine glass filled with blood.

"So he finally went crazy... But isn't it a little too early for you to be drinking, Yu-chan?" Nana said.

"No it is not, Nana-chan." Yuki said as she took another sip.

"WHERE DID YOU EVEN GET THAT BLOOD!?" Lucy screamed.

"Don't be alarmed, I normally have a donor who helps me out with my feeding habits. Though I would never again in my life ever drink directly from the vein, he gives me a bottle of blood to satisfy my inhuman feeding habits though in exchange he wants me to-"

"Lucy-sama, Yuki-sama, Nana-sama! Some people are approaching!" The guard that Yuki ans Nana knocked out earlier yelled.

"That has to be them! Open the gate!"Lucy yelled.

The gate opened and they all saw Natsu carrying Gray on his back while is body was still imprisoned in a ball of ice.

"Natsu! Gray!" Yuki cried happily.

"STOP!" Lucy yelled.

"Huh?" Natsu said and stopped right in front of the pitfall. "What is this?" He asked and stepped into the pit.

The very moment he fell in, everyone sweatdropped.

"Someone actually fell in.." Nana said, losing all respect she ever had for Natsu in 45 seconds.

"Does this mean Natsu is an idiot as well?" Happy asked.

"No he's not!" Yuki defended the fire dragon slayer.

"You lllllike him!" he yelled.

"Do NOT!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh yeah that's right, you like Laxus." Happy said.

"I HATE LAXUS MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Yuki yelled.

"Huh? The ice ball broke?" Lucy asked.

"Yup. It seems when you get out of the casters range, the magic cancels." Virgo said.

"Virgo is right." Yuki said.

"Will you punish me, Princess?" Virgo asked. "No way! " Yuki asked.

"Are you taking care of my sister?" Virgo asked suddenly.

"Yes, I always keep her and everyone else near me at all times because Celestial Spirits aren't my friends or tool they are my one and only family.." Yuki said as she took out a pouch that held a ring of Celestial Spirit Keys

"No way! You're a Celestial wizard, Yu-chan?!" Lucy and Happy cried.

"Yeah, it was first a hobby to collect keys, but them I started to take pride in Celestial Spirits because they are living beings like you and me." Yuki said while holding her keys to her heart. "But my keys are kind of different, it's kinda hard to explain, but they are like the qualities that the normal spirits lack and they have a slightly different appearance too. Like my Virgo has longer hair and my Aquarius has a purple tail fin." Yuki said.

"Hey! Will you help guys get me out instead of gossiping like a bunch of starlings! Who the hell sets up a trap like this anyway?!"Natsu yelled.

"It wasn't me!" Lucy yelled. Yuki, Happy, and Nana looked at each other.

"Lucy-sama, Yuki-sama, Nana-sama, look!" somebody yelled.

Everyone looked at the sky. Angelica was flying by using her tail and she was carrying a bucket full o something green. On top of her were four people.

"Angelica?!" Yuki said.

Suddenly, Angelica spilled one bubble of the green liquid onto the ground.

"Lucy, look out!" Natsu yelled and got Lucy out of the way.

Yuki stood frozen in her place not ever moving, just staring at the two flew next to her with a grin."She is jeallllous." he sang.

Yuki kicked Happy out of the way and the green liquid fell right where he was flying. The place turned into a hole.

"A little bubble did THAT?!" "Run people!" village people yelled and started to run away. Yuki looked at the sky. Angelica spilled out the whole bucket.

"SHIT!" Nana cursed, "NATSU!"

"RIGHT AT IT!" he yelled back. Happy helped him by giving him a ride and Natsu smashed with fire into the liquid. However, the liquid still destroyed the village. It also fell on Bobo's tomb where VH was!

"Chief!" village people yelled. Virgo came out of the smoke, carrying VH.

"Chief needs to be punished." she said.

"Nice catch!" Yuki smiled.

"So it seems you got SOME skill at least." One of the girls onto of Angelica said.

"Well, are you prepared to die?" Yuka asked.

"You think we are gonna die?" Yuki and Nana asked.

"Yu-chan is right! We are 3 to 3!" Lucy yelled.

"She didn't count me in again!" Happy cried.

"Recount that... I will also fight..." Gray tried to get up.

"Sorry, Popsicle, but we will care for this." Natsu said and punched him in the stomach. Gray fell on the ground.

"Gray!" Lucy yelled worriedly.

"Oh look! He thinks he is going to defeat us! How cute!" the girl laughed.

"Angelica!" Sherry yelled. The rat flew and launched at the fairy tail mages. Thankfully, they dodged.

"Huh?" Yuki asked.

"GUYS! Help me!" Lucy screamed while holding Angelica's foot. Yuki sweatdropped.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Yuki yelled.

"Huh, so the girl thinks she can play." Sherry said and jumped on Angelica.

Suddenly, Angelica fell. Along with Lucy and Sherry. Oh crap.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"She will be alright." Yuki said.

"How do you know?" Natsu said.

"She is a member of Fairy Tail, right?" Nana smiled.

"Aye!" Happy yelled happily.

"Oh, think you can enjoy fun alone, Sherry?" the girl smiled and ran to where Lucy and the woman Sherry were.

"Hold it!" Yuki yelled and ran after.

"Ill go after Lucy!" Happy yelled.

Yuki chased the girl to a clearing into the forest. Suddenly she stopped and threw something at Yuki. She dodged but it exploded behind me and made a hole.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Yuki asked.

"Attacking you. Oh boy, are you blind?" she asked poorly.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"My name is Siren and you are Yuki Butterfly, no wait you don't go by that name anymore do you? You use 'Cerulean', right? I thought that butterflies don't hang around flies. Don't think I didn't see that shiny tail of yours either." Siren said removing her cloak.

Siren had pale skin, short blue hair, green eyes, she had talons instead of feet and blue feathered wings instead of arms.

"A harpy? I thought they were only alive in fairy tales!" Yuki said stepping back towards a cliff.

"And yet, you're a vampire that when ever she gets submerged in water sprouts a fish tail. So which on of us is real? And which one of us is the human in a monster's skin?" Siren said.

"I don't know what you're talking about I know for a fact that I definitely am not human, but a vampire, so please try to understand that I am not a fake. But why is Lyon trying resurrect Deliora? Doesn't he know that that the ice that encases Deliora is Ur's final form?" Yuki said.

"Final form? What are you taking about, princess?" Siren asked.

"The spell Iced Shell does have a heavy price, but that price is not one's life, but the users body will become the ice that encases the target. So in a way that ice is Ur's final form. It holds all if her precious memories, feelings, and thoughts. She is alive in the ice that she became. So why!? WHY IS LYON TRYING TO KILL UR!? I THOUGHT HE WASN'T THAT BAD OF A PERSON!" Yuki yelled.

"Lyon knows what the spell does to the caster. But knowing something and believing in it are two different things." Siren said as she flew towards Yuki trying to slash her with her sharp talons.

"Ice-Make: Rozen Krone!" Yuki shouted and giant roses and spiked branches, made out of ice, that surrounded Siren and attacked her with thorns.

Yuki walked over to a bleeding, almost-unconscious Siren, "Do not underestimate the members of Fairy Tail. It doesn't matter who you are but if you ever insult us or cause harm to any of our members we will take you down!" Yuki said while pointing her thumb down.

"You're pitiful... The Goddess of Holy Water, The Lunar Fairy, Guardian of the Seas, Voice of the Infinite Ocean, The Beast of the Seas, The North Wind, Princess of the Seas, and so on... Geez how many names do you go by?" Siren asked.

"I never went by those names, I don't even know who gave them to me or when... To me those are just names of someone else not me..." Yuki said as she walked away towards the village's new camp.

It was almost morning when Yuki made it back to the village. She walked into a large tent and froze.

"Hello. Yuki." Erza said.

"Er-chan!" Yuki said happily.

"Yuki..." Lucy and Happy cried while they were tied up.

"Erza, why are you here? Have you come here to help us?" Yuki asked.

"No. I came to take Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Gray back." Erza said.

"Huh?" Yuki said confused, "Oh that's right they crashed this mission... I forgot."

"I wont go." Gray said from behind Yuki.

"Gray!" Yuki yelled and turned around.

"Gray!" Erza yelled and made a scary face.

"I wont go back." Gray said.

"You will." Erza stood up and pointed her sword at Gray.

"E-Er-chan!" Yuki gasped.

"Erza." Gray grabbed her sword and looked down, "These people need help and I will help them!"

"No, Gray, this isn't your concern. You all stole Yuki's mission!" Erza said.

"You have no right to tell me what is mine concern." Gray glared at Erza. Lucy and Happy were practically pissing their pants now.

"I will save them and I will stop Lyon. So don't try to stop me." Gray said and left the tent. Erza shook in anger.

"E-Erza... c-calm down..." Lucy said.

"Don't listen to him, Erza-sama!" Happy said.

"Sama?" Nana asked. Erza turned around and slashed to Lucy's and Happy's way, the ropes fell off.

"E-Erza?" Lucy asked.

"Lets go." Erza said.

Yuki and Nana smiled at this.

* * *

><p>(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Please Review*´¨)<p> 


End file.
